


New Year's Celebrations

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron bring in the new year with a bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [info]tqpannie as a belated Christmas present.

Gripping the edge of the headboard, Harry panted as Ron's cock slammed against his prostate. _Merlin, but he loved it when Ron was rough like this!_ When the redhead, seized a chunk of his hair and pulled his head back, Harry keened.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Ron hissed before biting Harry's shoulder, his hips pounding against Harry's.

When Ron's hand wrapped around his aching prick, Harry moaned Ron's name. "Please... Harder," he pleaded.

Releasing his head, Ron wrapped his hand around Harry's on the headboard, slid his hand up from Harry's cock to wrap his arm around Harry's chest and whispered in his ear, "hang on then."

Tilting his hips, Ron pounded into Harry's arse whispering and panting dirty things into Harry's ear until the two came seconds apart.

Lying in Ron's arms, sweaty, sticky and sated, Harry kissed Ron's chest.

"Happy New Year, Ron."

"Happy New Year, Harry," Ron replied wrapping his arms and legs around Harry before falling asleep.


End file.
